Morning 'Mione
by ForeverRomione
Summary: The day after the war, Hermione and Ron are at Hogwarts
1. Morning 'Mione

**My Wonderful Readers:**

**I'm back! :) I have discovered an obsession with Ron/ Hermione scenes taking place after the war. So this one is in Hogwarts the day after! Enjoy!**

**-ForeverRomione**

**DISCLAIMER: All characters belong to J. K. Rowling as always.**

"_NO! LET HER GO! TAKE ME INSTEAD! GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER! HERMIONE!"_

"_RON!"_

Ron woke up breathing deeply from the same nightmare he had been having every night since Malfoy Manor when Bellatrix… Hermione. Everything was okay. The war was over and Voldemort was dead. She was safe. She was more than safe actually. At the moment she was sleeping peacefully in her boyfriend's arms. In HIS arms. How on Earth did he deserve this? He looked down at her sleeping face. She was still covered in dirt and blood and her clothes were torn. His were too of course; it's not like either of them really cared. They were used to roughing it by now. Suddenly her sleepy smile turned into fear and she began to whimper. He pulled her in close and held her.

"It's okay 'Mione." He whispered, "It's okay. I'm here."

Slowly, he drifted back to sleep.

"_NO! LET HER GO! TAKE ME INSTEAD! GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER! HERMIONE!"_

"_RON!"_

Hermione eyes flew open and then cautiously closed again. Her face was streaked with tears and her scar… that bloody scar… It burned like it did every time she had that blasted nightmare, which was more than often. But for some reason, she was calm. Usually she would lie in bed shaking for hours on end. She has been behind on sleep for months, and most of the time she hardly slept at all unless Ron was in the room…. and then she remembered. It was all over. Today would be the first day of peace since the day… HE came back fourth year, the first day… the first day she and Ron were officially a couple, and not just… well, whatever they used to be. She remembered following him into the boy's dormitories, neither of them wanting to sleep alone, feeling safer then she had in a long time, and not just because… Voldemort… was dead. She took a deep breath and smiled. Even after months of moving from one place to the next, hunting horcrouxes, and a bloody WAR, he still smelled the same. Like _home_. She slowly opened her eyes and tilted her head up trying her best not to wake him up. She reached up kissing his cheek and his face broke into a grin. She returned to her previous position smiling, with her hands resting on his shoulders and her arms bent against his chest. As she rested her head, the strong arms around her waist tightened.

"Morning 'Mione…" he said sleepily

She smiled into his chest. He was so… perfect when he was half asleep.

"Morning."

She looked up and he kissed her forehead. She had never felt so safe, so protected.

"Nightmare?"

It sounded like a question, but she knew it wasn't. He knew her to well.

"Why can't they just stop?"

Ron didn't really know how to respond to that, but he had a feeling she didn't expect him too. Instead he gently placed his hand on her head and tucked her under his chin.

"I don't know, love. I don't know."


	2. I know love, I know

**Hey Fellow Potterheads!**

**Here it is, Chapter 2 of Morning 'Mione. This is the morning after, lots of fluff, but who doesn't love that :)**

**Read on! **

**Disclaimer: J.K. owns… well… everything. **

Hermione paused with her hand on the doors that lead to the Great Hall. She thought back to what it looked like the first time she walked in. The ceiling was probably the most amazing part. Not all the reading in the world could have prepared her for how beautiful it was. This room was the center of Hogwarts. But now… but now it had seen a war. She was reluctant to open the doors and see it in that state.

Ron rested his hand on her shoulder. She turned around and the look in her eyes nearly broke his heart. He leaned in sliding his hand protectively onto the small of her back as her arms circled his chest. He kissed her on the head and opened the doors.

She knew it. It was awful. She had only had a glimpse of it before she buried her face into Ron's chest. As he stroked her hair, she was slowly losing the battle with her tears. She lifted her head and surveyed the room with blurred vision. The Great hall was in SHATTERS. The only part that looked even somewhat normal was the fact that the house tables were standing again.

While moving his arm and wrapping it protectively around Hermione's shoulders he lead her towards their usual spots at the Gryffindor table.

"It's just so…"

"I know love, I know."

"How are we going to fix THIS Ron?" she sobbed.

"Every thing's going to be all right 'Mione. The war is OVER. All we have to do is a little cleaning and the next group of first years will get to have the same magical experience as we were lucky enough to have."

He reached down to wipe some stray tears away with his thumb

"Do you remember the first spell we ever learned?"

She nodded her head slowly.

Ron reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wand. He placed it in her hand, wrapping his own much longer fingers around hers. Slowly, he pointed it at a pile of rubble, and nodded at the heart broken girl in his arms.

"Wingardium leviosa" she whispered

As it rose in the air, Ron swore he saw a flicker of a smile on her face.

"Just one step at a time and we'll have this place all picked up."

"Sometimes I wish we could go back"

"Back where?"

"First year, when all that mattered was friend and fun… when we were still kids…"

"Hey, we aren't that old yet" Ron smiled.

"Ron... we grew up to fast."

He took a minute to let her words sink in. Yes, they had grown up to fast. Normal fourth years didn't have to worry about dark wizards. Normal fifth years don't join the Order of the Phoenix Normal sixth years don't have to watch their backs whenever they leave their homes. Normal seventh years don't have to accept the fact that they could die any second.

"Yeah, yeah we did. But by giving up our childhood, our kids will grow up properly."

He stiffened. Did he REALLY just say that? OUR kids? Of course he had always assumed they would end up starting a family together… but what if she hadn't?

"What did you say?"

She sounded like she had just had just had the breath knocked out of her. Bloody hell.

"Our kids will grow up properly" he mumbled, his ears gaining color by the second.

Suddenly, her lips were on his and her hands were knotting themselves in his hair. He caught on quickly and slid one arm around her waist, and one hand covering the back of her neck. They communicated their love in this kiss more than they ever would have been able to with words.

"Eh EMM"

Their faces sprang apart and they looked in the direction of the noise. Ron's face was quickly becoming comparable to a strawberry, and Hermione laughed nervously. Standing in front of them was Ginny giggling as she held her hand in front of Harry's eyes.

His baby sister had just caught him snogging her best friend. Fantastic.

**There you go! Don't forget REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! If I get four reviews, I'll continue. **


	3. You are my everything

**Oh. My. God. I. Am. So. Sorry. This chapter should have been finished MONTHS ago! I am sorry guys! I hope it was worth the wait!**

"Oh come off it Ron, we were only snogging!"

Ron was standing next to Harry repairing the Gryffindor common room. He was not happy, not one bit.

"She HAPPENS to be my kid SISTER Harry, in case you've forgotten."

"How could I when you're popping in every few of the minimal seconds we have alone to check on us!"

"Well I have to protect her don't I!"

"As if I don't know what you and Hermione get into!"

Ron blushed a deep red. He didn't expect that one…

"Ron she's as much my sister as Ginny is yours!"

Ron sat on the recently restored couch and put his head in his hands out of frustration.

"I would never hurt her. You KNOW that." Harry whispered.

"Yeah… yeah I know."

They sat in a comfortable silence for a minute. Harry let out a relived sigh as Ron sat up straight again.

"I really… love her you know." Ron mumbled.

Harry smiled.

"Then what in the world are you doing here?"

Ron gave him a grateful look and ran off to find Hermione.

XXXXXXX

Hermione was in the Great Hall with Ginny, not that anybody expected her to be anywhere else. She had made this particular room her own personal project, recruiting people for help left and right. It was making steady progress. She remembered how it looked the first time she had walked in. Ron was more of a comfort than he would ever know, just thinking about how protective of her he was brought a smile to her face.

"EARTH TO HERMIONE!" yelled Ginny.

Hermione shook her head and blushed.

"Merlin, if you were any more out of it you would be in a coma!"

"Sorry Gin…"

Ginny only snickered and continued with her work.

"So, you really love him, huh?"

"What? I don't know who you're talking about…" Hermione replied dumbly.

The question caught her off guard. Ginny turned back around with a knowing look and a smirk.

"Oh you know, he's got red hair, blue eyes, comes from a big family, and let's see… oh yeah! You've been snogging him nonstop for the past month. Ring any bells?"

Now Hermione was REALLY blushing.

"Yeah… yeah I do…"

"Then tell him already! Merlin, for such a smart girl you can be almost as thick as my brother that you oh so fancy!" Ginny teased.

"HERMIONE!"

"Well speak of the devil," remarked Ginny as her friend turned in the direction of her name.

"Ron! What are you doing down here? You're to be fixing up the common room with…"

"'Mione there's something I really have to tell you."

"Well out with it then!" she replied, slightly amused.

"Hermione, I…"

Ron suddenly looked over her shoulder. Hermione turned and saw Ginny standing there smiling deviously.

"Ummm… do you want to maybe take a walk or something…?"

"Yeah, a walk would be nice," Hermione replied to her adorable boyfriend. "Hold the fort, would you Gin?"

Ginny only wiggled her eyebrows and winked in response. Ron grabbed Hermione's hand and led her out of the room.

XXXXXXX

Once outside the doors, Ron pulled the Maurader's Map out of his back pocket.

"I solemnly swear I'm up to no good," he muttered"

After observing it shortly, he led her in the direction of Professor Trelawny's classroom. Upon arrival in the empty room, Ron turned his bewildered girlfriend to face him.

"'Mione, I just want you to know that no other girl has ever made me feel the way you do. You're my everything and I need to tell you that… well, that I… love you."

"Oh Ron! I love you too!"

With that she jumped into his arms and snogged him with more passion than Ron had busted Harry and Ginny for that day. Before long, Ron's arm lifting her off her feet so she didn't have to stretch so far, as she was considerably shorter than him. They stayed that was for as long as they felt they could before they would be missed. Ron set her down reluctantly, and they left the classroom once again, faces flushed and grinning from ear to ear. They began to walk back toward the Great Hall when Ron leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"I love you 'Mione."

She could only smile wider in response. As Ron let go of her hand and proceeded to wrap his arm around his waist, Hermione couldn't have thought of anywhere she would rather be.


End file.
